High Flying Heat
by miamitravel
Summary: Evan Bourne is one of my muses and I let him go amuck.


A/N: I don't own the WWE or Evan Bourne…God knows I wish I at least owned Evan. And since he is one of my muses he was left to go amuck. I only own myself but anytime he wants to own me he is more then welcome too. Enjoy!!!!!

**High Flying Heat**

Matt Korklan better known to the world as Evan Bourne was a very shy young man outside the ring. He was soft-spoken and often attracted women who wanted nothing more then to break him out of his shell. But only one young woman has been able to catch his attention and keep it. Carissa was his opposite in every way. She was outgoing, tattooed, pierced, but she was a loving individual and cared immensely for those who she let into her world. Her loyalty to her friends was well-known in the WWE. She got along with almost everyone. She gained his attention when a little girl became separated from her mother backstage and comforted her until her mother was found. Since then he was head over heels in love with her.

Monday Night Raw had ended and they were driving to the hotel. Normally they would be chatting away about movies, music or anything that was on their respective minds. Tonight was different. Carissa was quiet and reflective and Matt was as well. But for different reasons. Matt wanted to show her that he can be unrestrained and wild in bed, while she was thinking of how she can calm her ass down when it comes to him. Pulling up to the hotel, Matt pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. He turned to Carissa at the same time she turned to him. She opened her mouth to say what was on her mind, but he silenced her with a soul-stealing kiss.

Matt couldn't help himself. He wanted to show her that he could be the man that she wanted and needed. His personality in the ring was so vastly different then outside and he needed to show her that he could be Evan Bourne outside the ring too. The second his mouth claimed hers, he lost his logic and sanity. Carissa responded in kind, her hand entangled in his rich brown hair. Nails scraping his scalp lightly earning her a light moan.

Logic. Sanity. They fell by the wayside. Breaking apart from each other, trying to catch their breath, Matt looked at Carissa. "We should get upstairs. I need to touch you." Exiting the car they made their way in to the hotel and up to their room. Once there, Carissa felt a bit nervous and she was never one to be nervous about sex, least of all with Matt. Placing their bags on the floor, Carissa turned around to face him, but he was right there in front of her, kissing her with another logic-stealing, soul-destroying kiss.

Matt felt that final thread of control snap. He wanted her, he wanted her submission to him in every way. The short journey across the room to the bed seemed too long, but as the back of her knees hit the bed he reached behind her an lifted her further up onto the bed. Removing her tank top and pants, she was laying there in nothing but her black bra and lace boyshorts. Her hands roamed up his still clothed back. She pulled at the hem of his shirt trying to get it off of him. Matt obliged her by removing his shirt. God she loved his body. So ripped and tight. "Pants. Off. Now." She panted.

Matt smiled to himself at her voice. She was losing control fast. "Carissa" his voice was fractured, more primal then he even had heard it before. He didn't want to scare her but he knew that he needed to push past his own insecurities and shyness. She was the bold one, with her hands seeking and searching. Touching an caressing his body, trying to drive him to distraction. Kissing her again seemed to still her hands for the briefest of moments. But it lasted oh so very shortly. He needed to touch her, caress her, let her feel what she did to him rather then him telling her.

His lips moved along her jaw, his teeth scarping gently against her flesh as his tongue lapped at her flesh infusing more of body with desire. He could feel the beginnings of her desire start spiraling out of control as her body arched closer to his. He was losing all sense of place and time. Nothing truly mattered – nothing but this woman, this touch, nothing else.

His lips covered hers again, tongues tangling, battling for dominance. He had stripped himself of his shirt and pants, she of her clothing save the bra and panties. That soon changed. Reaching beneath her back he unclasped her bra and drew the straps down her arms and flung it across the room. Reaching for the panties, he hooked his fingers in the sides and pulled them down and off her legs, leaving her bare to his gaze. Carissa reached up to his face letting her fingertips caress his lips and jaw, trailing down his sculpted abs to reach the waist band of his boxers. Hooking her fingers within the band, she tugged them down to his knees and used her feet to get them off the rest of the way.

Matt's fingers caressed her sides, drawing a shaky breath from her. This was heaven being here with her like this. Letting this side of him free. He pulled her tighter against him, feeling the smooth, silken flesh of her belly cushion the hard length of his cock. Warm, sweet soft flesh.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Matt felt his breath catch in his throat at the site of her ripe mounds, tight, hard cherry nipples topping the warm flesh. His mouth watered to taste them. Leaving a trail of kisses down her jaw, her neck, his mouth claimed his prize. He rolled her nipple with his tongue, ever so gently biting down, eliciting a groan from the depths of her throat. This was all about her. Always. He switched to the other breast doing the same thing. Carissa's legs traveled up his well defined calves, towards his hips encircling them and locking her ankles together. She wanted him to fuck her already. She felt how ready her body was. Attuned so well to his touch.

"Matt." Her gaze lifted to see desire burning brightly within his eyes. An edge of shock at how deep the love was in his eyes. He continued to touch and stroke her breasts. She started to beg incoherently for his touch. She wanted him in her at that moment, but the Matt that she knew, that never initiated sex before, had effectively turned the tables on her. She was like an addict now, feening for his touch, craving his soul-destroying kisses, wanting his mouth and tongue on her nipples making her hotter and wetter.

He looked up at her beneath his lashes and saw her lost in the pleasure he created for her. Her legs were still locked around his hips. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold off fucking her anymore. He moved ever so slightly up her body, his cock poised at her trembling pussy. He entered her slowly. Inch by fucking inch. He felt her tighten up on him and he wasn't all the ay inside her yet. He felt her nails gripping his muscles, felt he legs go slightly slack, thighs opening wider. He pulled out a little bit only to drive back in a couple of more. This went on for a time until Carissa took matters into her own hands. Letting her legs relax completely, her feet planted on the bed, she arched her hips, and felt him slide all the way inside. Her gasp of pleasure-pain, reached his ears and he knew that right there and then he wasn't able to hold back.

Kissing her once again her started a rhythm. In and out, harder and deeper. Faster and slower. Alternating between giving her what she craved and what he needed to draw out the pleasure. Her eyes fluttered slightly open and to see her eyes changing color, from a deep chocolate brown to almost a gold, he knew she was lost in the pleasure of this. He pulled out of her, she whimpered at the loss of him inside her. But he knew he had to take her this way. He flipped her over onto her hands and knees. One hand pressed firmly between her shoulder blades, flattening her upper body to the mattress, her ass raised to the ceiling. He entered her again in one swift move. Carissa tried to arch her shoulders but Matt kept his hand there. "Maatttttt. Please" She begged. God if he never did this again with her, hearing her beg and plead for him, his touch, all centered on the woman in his arms. He drove deeper into her letting her shoulders go, while he grabbed her hips as he shuttled into her body. He felt her pussy contracting on his cock and knew that she was close. As was he. The fine tremors worked their way up his spine, shooting pinpricks of pleasure into his brain. He knew that he would be joining her the second she came and he didn't mind that at all. He wanted to feel her coming completely undone in his arms. Just like he comes apart for her when she works her magic on him.

Harder and faster and deeper he drove into her body. The walls of her pussy getting tighter and tighter with each pass. The tightening low in her belly told her that she was coming and soon bright colors exploded behind her eyes. Her entire body trembled and her pussy seized up on Matt, but he continued to push past her walls, and when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt Matt let go. The hot wash of his seed splashing against he walls, made her orgasm all the more hotter and longer.

Dropping to the bed in exhaustion, she felt Matt pull out and drop down beside her. Carissa had no energy to move. Matt pulled her ever so gently into his arms and kissed her temple and they slowly drifted off to sleep. But right before they did you heard "so what else do you have planned for me my high flyer?"


End file.
